


[Podfic] won't be anyone's stone carved angel

by themusecalliope



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Character Study, Character of Color, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of croissantkatie's story.</p><p>
  <i>People think she's just M's secretary and that she took a demotion. She doesn't view it like that.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] won't be anyone's stone carved angel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [won't be anyone's stone carved angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562138) by [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie). 



  
  
**Fic:** [won't be anyone's stone carved angel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/562138)  
**Fandom:** Skyfall/Bond Franchise  
**Pairing:** none  
**Character:** Eve  
**Author:** croissantkatie  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** People think she's just M's secretary and that she took a demotion. She doesn't view it like that.  
**Length:** 6 minutes and 5 seconds  
**Music credit:** Emily Portman's "Hinge of the Year."  
**Cover Art:** Thrown together by me  
**Download:** [mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bond/wontbeanyones1.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bond/wontbeanyones.mp3) | [podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Bond/wontbeanyones.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to croissantkatie for BP and thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
